She's My Kind of Girl
by Cutthroat Pixie
Summary: Fem!Spain/Fem!Romano: Spain brings Romana a little surprise on a hot day.


Title: She's My Kind of Girl  
Pairing: Fem!Spain/Fem!Romano  
Rating: PG  
Note: Written for hetalia_kink LJ

* * *

"Hey! Lovi--"

"No."

Spain stopped in her tracks and blinked, her smile fading briefly before breaking out anew across her heat flushed face. She leaned over and twirled a piece of Romana's hair around her finger, causing the other girl to blush. "You're so silly, you don't even know what I was going to ask."

"Doesn't matter," Romana snapped back, gently pulling her hair out of Spain's grasp. "The answer is still no." She briefly wondered how the fuck the older woman had managed to get into her house without her permission _yet again_, but decided not to think too hard on that one.

"Oh, well I was going to ask if you were busy right now, so yay!" Spain invaded Romana's personal space once again, sitting on her lap and grinning as much as ever, much to Romana's annoyance.

"I _am_ busy, you crazy bitch, get off of me." Not only did Romana find Spain's annoying weight in her lap, well... annoying, but it was too hot for this right now. Not like she wouldn't normally push her off, of course.

Spain refused to budge, instead sitting up and pulling Romana's face toward her chest in a suffocating hug. "Aww, _cariño_, you're not busy at all, you're just sitting here in your hot house, sweating and being grumpy."

"That is not what I'm doing at all!" Romana jerked away, removing her face from Spain's cleavage. Even though it was so all Romana was doing, she wasn't about to let the overly cheerful bitch win their little argument. "I'm doing... very important work, go away."

Spain just giggled at that and pinched Romana's cheek. "Whatever. _Hace calor, si_? Take a break from your 'very important work', I brought you something~."

Romana looked at Spain, gaze travelling up and down her body. "I'm wondering how you're carrying what it is," she said defensively when Spain raised an eyebrow at her. "You just have. You know. Your clothes with you, bastard."

Jumping up and dragging Romana along with her in one swift move, Spain started making her way into Romana's kitchen. "I put it in the freezer, that's why!"

Soon enough, a large, unlabelled container was being shoved at Romana, who almost dropped it, but luckily Spain caught it before the younger woman even knew what was going on. "Don't you want to take it?" Spain asked. "I made it just for you!" Romana took the container again, albeit more successfully this time, and opened it apprehensively.

"...Gelato?" The cold temperature felt absolutely great on her heated skin, and she had to grudgingly admit (to herself) that bringing the stuff over was probably one of the few good ideas Spain had ever had. "Wait... you made it?" She eyed the dessert suspiciously. "Did you do it right?"

Pouting, Spain pulled out two spoons from Romana's utensil drawer (Romana scowled at that, why did Spain always have to act so familiar with her house?), stuck one of them into the gelato, and swiftly shoved it into Romana's mouth. Sputtering (but not before swallowing the delicious treat... damn, Spain actually made some damn good gelato), Romana glared. "What the fuck?"

Spain smiled, practically oozing of happiness. "Good?"

"Not at all," Romana replied, contrary to the fact she was sitting down at her kitchen table to start devouring more of the refreshing dessert. It wasn't quite like any gelato she had tasted before (and she had tasted _a lot_ of gelato, to be quite honest), but it was really ridiculously good, nonetheless.

All-too-familiar arms wrapped around Romana from behind, and Spain's chest pressed into her back. "Aww, I'm so glad you like it, _mi tesoro_~! Is the flavour okay, I thought I'd try something new~!"

"The flavour...?" Romana asked, not bothering for once to struggle against the squeezing hug she was trapped in, and choosing instead to take another bite of the gelato. She hadn't noticed before, but now that Spain mentioned it, it tasted like... "Tomato? You seriously made tomato gelato?"

"Si~." Spain squeezed Romana again, laughing. "Tomatoes should be in everything!"

"You're one weird bitch, you know that?"

"Hmm, you love it." Spain lifted her head up, turning to ghost her lips over Romana's cheek. "You're making a mess, you know," she chided teasingly before licking some stray gelato off the side of Romana's mouth.

"J-just grab your spoon if you want some too, bastard..." Romana sputtered, blushing furiously and shoving Spain away. Spain did as she was told (Romana was quite surprised, really) and sat down next to Romana at the table, scooping up a generous spoonful of that tomato-flavoured gelato.

"Thanks," Romana muttered after a few comfortable, silent moments. "You didn't screw it up as bad as you could have."

Giggling, Spain leaned over and kissed Romana's cheek. "Anything for you, Lovi."


End file.
